Cosas Del Amor Cosas De La Vida
by Sarameliss
Summary: SLASH. HARRYDRACO HarryGinny DracoGinny Una historia algo diferente, un Draco enojado y frustrado sexualmente, un Harry haciéndose el desentendido y una Ginny que disfruta de la vida. ONE SHOT.


**Advertencias: Este fic contiene slash (relación hombre/hombre), lime (sexo leve), un lenguaje medianamente fuerte. Si no te gustan estas advertencias, largo de aquí.**

**Pareja principal:**

**Harry/Draco**

**Notas de la autora: **_Bien, este fic no se parece mucho a lo que he venido escribiendo, pero quede plenamente satisfecha con el resultado. Quiero agradecer a _**Jennifer**_ por ayudarme con sus ideas. Espero que disfruten la lectura y que me dejen sus comentarios diciendome que les pareci__ó (es muy importante para mi). Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura. Besos._

**Cosas del amor… Cosas de la vida**

¿Cómo diablos se había metido en esto? Se preguntó Harry. Caminaba rápidamente hacia la Sala de Menesteres, a encontrarse con Draco. Claro, si es que este seguía allí.

Justamente cuando iba a entrar a la sala, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Draco. Quien por cierto, iba con una cara de los mil demonios.

-Me honra con su presencia, señor Harry Potter -Dijo el rubio, mirándolo fríamente-. ¿La maldita zanahoria ambulante ya se hartó de ti?

-¡No la llames así, Draco! -Replicó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo-. No entiendo cuales son tus estúpidos celos. Sabes perfectamente que aunque Ginny y yo seamos "novios" no hay más que tontos besos, que no significan **nada** para mí.

Draco miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Entonces explícame porque llegas tan tarde a nuestra cita.

-Eh... Justamente cuando iba a salir a encontrarme contigo Ginny me vio, y quiso que la ayudara con algo de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y nos quedamos un rato conversando, ya sabes que Ginny habla mucho, y... eh...

Draco se apoyó de la pared, mirando a Harry con tristeza. ¿Es qué el pobre no se daba cuenta que era un asco mintiendo?

Cuando Harry le había propuesto usar a la Weasley como tapadera, le pareció perfecto. Sus entrometidos compañeros Gryffindors ya no preguntarían mas sobre las huidas de su Harry, y podrían verse cuando quisieran. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar él que Harry acabaría pasando más tiempo con la Weasley que con él? Y, ¡Oh, si, claro! Solamente charlas y tontos besos. ¡Como no! La verdad es que al principio le pareció extraño que su Harry llegara cansado a sus citas, y que nunca estuviera de humor para el sexo. Pero después tuvo que enfrentar la cruel realidad: La Weasley estaba teniendo fantásticas sesiones de sexo con Harry mientras él aguantaba como un cabrón que su novio tuviera sexo con... su novia.

-Y entre esas charlas vienen los besos que no significan nada para ti, supongo –Dijo Draco dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus uñas, las cuales miraba con fingido interés.

-Oh, vamos, Draco. ¿Cómo pretendes que Ginny y todos los demás Gryffindors se crean que somos novios si no nos besamos?

-Oh, pero es que entre esas charlas viene el sexo ¡que seguramente tampoco significa nada para ti! –Exclamó Draco, cruzando los brazos mientras se recostaba de la pared, mirando a Harry suspicazmente-. Y mientras _¡tú!_ Tienes sexo esplendido con la estúpida zanahoria ¡yo me quedo como un idiota esperando que a mi novio les den ganas de sexo! ¡¿Pero como diablos le va a dar ganas si todas sus ganas las utiliza en un vegetal?!

-¡Ginny no es un vegetal…!

-¡¡Y mucho debes saberlo tu!! –Gritó Draco, empujando a Harry.

-¡Yo no tengo sexo con Ginny! Eh… Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres, por Dios Draco…

-¡¿Cuándo dejaras de mentir, por Dios?! ¿Es que nadie te ha dicho lo malo que eres mintiendo? ¡Eres patético! ¡Y ya me harte! ¡Deja a la maldita Weasley si no quieres que te castre! Y créeme que no estoy jugando, Potter –dijo el rubio con los entrecerrados. Se acercó a Harry lo suficiente para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago-. Adiós, _mi amor_ –Susurró apretando los dientes, dejando a Harry doblándose de dolor.

Se dirigió a su sala común, casi ciego de ira. ¿Por qué tenia que conseguirse un novio tan idiota?

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Tu ronda ya pasó -Nada más y nada menos que Ginny Weasley.

-¿Importa? -Preguntó Draco, mirándola con fingido desinterés-. ¿Se te perdió tu noviecito?

-La verdad, si -Dijo la Weasley, acercándose lo suficiente para ponerle una mano en el pecho-. Y estoy buscando a alguien que lo pueda... suplir por unas horas -Deslizó la mano hacia la cadera-. ¿Interesado?

-¿Acaso tu noviecito Potty no te satisface, Weasley? -Preguntó Draco, poniendo su mano delicadamente arriba de la mano de la pelirroja.

-La verdad es que Harry es muy bueno en la cama, pero... Nunca se pueden desaprovechar las oportunidades de placer... –esto último lo dijo con la voz inusualmente baja.

-¿Y crees que yo te lo podría dar? -Murmuró el rubio, acercándose más a la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso no puedes?

Draco unió sus labios con lo de la Weasley, besándola lentamente. Llevó una de sus manos a los senos de la pelirroja y la otra al muslo. Al parecer a esta no le disgustó, ya que se pegó aun más al rubio, intentando profundizar el beso. Draco empujó a Weasley con un poco de brusquedad hacia la pared mientras deslizaba su boca hacia el cuello de la pelirroja, que gimió.

Se siguieron besando apasionadamente, enredando sus lenguas, ansiosos por sentir el contacto. Draco comienza a acariciarle una pierna, subiendo peligrosamente hasta arriba hasta llegar a su cometido y comenzar a bajar. Se sentía prendido, como una antorcha, quería sentir más…

Tanteó las partes íntimas de la Weasley, para comprobar que estaba bien húmeda, y penetró sin contemplaciones, mientras la pelirroja envolvía sus piernas en su cintura.

Embestidas, gemidos, besos, toqueteos, saliva, lengua, chupones, boca, cuello, más embestidas, semen, y un gritó ronco y largo. Listo, fin de la noche.

…O eso creyó, antes de oír un grito enojado a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Oh, oh.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó Draco, separándose de la Weasley, que esta totalmente pálida-. ¿No deberías estar en tu sala común esperando a que tu noviecita regrese de estar montándote los cuernos?

-Harry… Yo… ¡No es lo que parece! ¡El me obligó! ¡Te lo juro! –Exclamó la Weasley, estática en su sitio. Tal vez no quería moverse para subirse su diminuta ropa interior, o… sabrá Dios qué.

-¿En serio? No me digas que te acorraló contra la pared y te violó –Preguntó Harry, su voz desbordando sarcasmo.

_-¿Qué se siento, cariño? _–Pensó Draco, relamiéndose con la escena.

-¡Eso paso, Harry! Créeme, por favor… Yo te quiero –La Weasley se las arregló para subirse las bragas y se acercó al idiota de Harry para abrazarlo y ponerle cara de "borrego a medio morir"… Ah, así que de ella la había aprendido…-. Yo no quería, Malfoy me obligó, en serio, Harry, yo te amo, por favor perdóname… Yo…

Y la ganadora del premio a mejor actuación dramática es… ¡Ginny Zanahoria _Weasel_!

-Esta bien, Ginny. Te perdono. Sé muy bien que la culpa fue del imbécil de Malfoy. No te tienes que disculpar… -Le sonrió dulcemente, le agarró la mano, y se fueron a quien sabe donde.

Draco, mientras, soltó una risotada que hizo eco en el pasillo, mientras se echaba a caminar a su sala común.

Tal vez debió haberle hecho menos caso a Harry y la Zanahoria, y haberse subido los pantalones. Si lo hubiese hecho, _tal vez_ no se hubiese dado de bruces en el suelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una maldita semana sin hablar con Harry. Siete días viéndolo de la mano con la cabeza de zanahoria. Ciento sesenta y ocho horas soportando acurrumacos dignos de parejitas idiotamente enamoradas. Diez mil ochenta minutos teniendo que escuchar a to-do-el-mal-di-to-mun-do hablando de lo lindos que se veían juntos y la maravilloooosa pareja que hacia. Y seiscientos cuatro mil ochocientos segundos Draco sintiéndose idota y miserable.

Y, _obviamente_, no le mandaría una carta para quedar con él ni nada parecido. Y es que se suponía que era _él_ quien estaba enfadado, y _Harry_ el que fuera a buscarlo para disculparse. Y _no_ seria de otra manera, no señor.

Por eso es que había hecho que Snape castigara a Potter en Pociones. Por lo que Harry tendría que pasar por algunos desolados pasillos para regresar a su sala común con su vegetal, y Draco estaría casualmente en uno de esos pasillos, y Harry no tendría otro remedio que decir lo mucho que sentía ser tan estúpido, rogar que lo perdonase, decirle que dejaría a la Weasley, y después irse a tener sexo como locos. Perfecto. Buen plan.

Y, justamente, estaba esperando en el desolado pasillo a que Potter cruzara por el, y comenzara a disculparse.

Pero como las cosas no siempre salen que uno quiere, cuando Harry pasó por el pasillo, le dirigió una mirada entre odio y decepción y siguió de largo.

¡Siguió de _largo_!

-¡¡Potter!!

Harry pareció dudarlo, pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? No me entretengas mucho, por favor, _mi novia_ me esta esperando.

Y si. Golpe bajo.

-¡Claro, el niñito de oro tiene quedarse prisa porque hay un vegetal esperándolo para tener sexo! –Chilló Draco, sintiendo como la furia aumentaba lentamente en su interior.

-Es más de lo que te espera a ti, que en las noches sólo te encuentras con tu mano.

Touché.

-¿Piensas que porque no me he visto contigo, no he tenido sexo con alguien más? Alucinas, Potter, ni que este disponible sólo para ti o algo así. Y mejor vete, que tu comadrejita infiel te espera.

Harry suspiró. Se quedó parado allí un segundo, se volteo para irse, y se volvió a voltear para enfrentar a Draco.

-Mira, Draco… -Y aquí viene ¿Quién dijo que sus planes no funcionaban?-. Sabes bien que me enoje por ti, y no por ella, por lo que pasó la semana pasada…

Aja…

-…Y que no quiero estar con Ginny tanto como quiero estar contigo…

Aja…

-… ¿Pero por qué tenias que tener sexo con ella? –Preguntó Harry, apretando los puños.

-¡Porque tu también lo haces, y como consecuencia, me quedo frustrado sexualmente! –Gritó Draco, indignado por esa… esta bien, llamémosle pregunta-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan… _hipócrita_? ¡¡¡Te vivías acostando con ella mientras se suponía que estabas conmigo, y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar que _por qué tenias que tener sexo ella_!!! –Imitó Draco, poniendo mala cara.

-No me…

-¡¡Claro que lo hacías, so mentiroso!! –Rebatió Draco, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Acaso creíste por _un segundo_ que te creía respecto a ese tema? ¡Dame algo de crédito, Potter!

Y por lo menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y parecer avergonzado.

-Bien, ya, dejare a Ginny ¿contento? –Dijo Harry, acercándose a Draco para pasarle las manos por los brazos.

-Podría estar mejor, pero…

-Quiero sexo –susurró Harry, jalándolo por la corbata para besarlo ferozmente.

¿Había dicho que tenía _más_ de una semana sin probar esos labios?

Mientras Harry mordisqueaba su labio inferior, luchando por abrirse paso entre su boca, el único pensamiento medianamente coherente de Draco fue algo alusivo a lo bien que besaba Harry y a lo tonto que fue no haberlo besado previamente a golpearlo aquella noche; pero ese pensamiento fue antes de que Harry encontrara su lengua y la rozara de esa forma tan maravillosa, porque después su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco.

Y mientras sus lenguas se siguen rozando y sus dientes chocan de vez en cuando, Draco sintió que se estremecía, y que si no se agarraba de algo de caería, pues sus pies sencillamente no le respondían. Y Harry, como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento, lo empuja contra la pared atrapándolo con su cuerpo, y a lo único que Draco puede atinar (además de seguir besando a Harry como poseso) fue a enterrar sus manos en el revuelto cabello de Harry y apretarlo más contra sí, al mismo tiempo que subía las piernas y las enrollaba en las caderas de Harry, en una posición bastante parecida a la que había tenido a la zanahoria…

Pero la zanahoria no era nada importante, y mas ahora que Harry frotaba oh-tan-deliciosamente su pene erecto contra el de él, y él que había estado en abstinencia de Harry por más tiempo del que le gustaría pensar, no es que tuvo que durar mucho en esa tortuosa y tan placentera posición antes de venirse con un fuerte gemido, acompañado por un par de mordiscos en el cuello.

Bajó los pies al suelo, con la respiración agitada, sin despegarse ni un momento de Harry. Se sentía atontado, y ahora sólo le gustaría dormir acurrucadito a Harry, para despertarse no mucho después y tener sexo como Dios manda.

Pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso después de que descubrieran quien era la dueña de esa risotada que tronaba en el pasillo. Levantó la vista y vio a dos chicas. Una, que era la que se estaba riendo, estaba sentada en el piso con las manos en el estomago, aparentemente muy divertida.

La otra, no se mostraba divertida en absoluto. Su cara parecía un poema, mezclaba la incredulidad y el enojo maravillosamente.

-¿No qué los tenías a ambos comiendo de tu mano? ¿Qué Harry Potter moría por tus huesos, y que Draco Malfoy siempre andaba buscándote para tener sexo contigo? ¡Pues mira tú! –Se burló la amiga de la Zanahoria, antes de carcajearse de nuevo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Gritó Ginny, acercándose a ellos, incrédula-. ¿SON GAYS?

-Bueno, esa seria una forma acertada de llamarnos…

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró Ginny, negando con la cabeza-. ¿Y han estado enrollándose todo el tiempo?

-Si preguntas que si hemos estado juntos y tenido buen sexo desde antes que tu te metieras con Harry…

-¡Así que yo sólo soy… una tapadera! –Exclamo la pelirroja, indignada.

-Si quieres llamarte así, por mi bien…

-Ginny, mira… No es _tan_ así... –intentó explicarse Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-Si, si es _tan_ así.

-¡Draco! –regañó Harry, enojado.

-¡Deja que todos se enteren de que son gays! –Dijo Ginny, mirándolos despectivamente.

-¡No! Espera, Ginny… ¿Cómo vas a regarlo por el colegio? ¿Acaso quieres que todos nos humillen, y que la Sra. Weasley te mande un howler en pleno comedor cuando Ron le diga que has estado con quien sabe cuantos chicos, al mismo tiempo? –Preguntó Harry, luciendo horrorizado ante la idea.

Ginny palideció.

-¡No te atreverías! –Replicó, desafiante.

-¿Quieres probarme? –Preguntó Harry con desdén, mientras se miraba las uñas desinteresadamente.

-Bien, yo no digo nada, tú no dices nada ¡y nadie dice nada! Fin de la discusión. Adiós –terminó Ginny bruscamente, al tiempo que daba la vuelta y se iba con su amiga.

-¡EH! ¡Weasley!

Ginny se paró ante el grito del rubio, pero no volteó.

-¿Quién es mejor en la cama? –Preguntó Draco, bastante interesado. Harry rodó los ojos.

Ginny volteó la cabeza, mirándolos a ambos por encima del hombro, con una mueca de superioridad. Al final volteó la cabeza, y antes de seguir su camino y con una sonrisa socarrona, respondió:

-Luna.

**¡REVIEWS!**


End file.
